Confusão na Soul Society
by Matzuri Bielefeld
Summary: Algo aparece na Soul Society e começa a criar pânico xD. Reviews plz primeira fic de bleach. Pchan retorna.
1. Chapter 1

Um dia de muita calma, paz, um dia tranquilo na Soul Society.

Mas para algumas pessoas isso pode ser EXTREMAMENTE entendiante.

Por exemplo, uma pequena bola cor de rosa, SIM uma bola cor de rosa, com bracinhos flutuante, estava neste exato momento observando Kuchiki Byakuya.

Nesta época tranquila, e calma, e com suas caracteristicas sérias, inteligente, calmo ele estava lendo um livro em um jardim na boa paz.

Por pouco tempo...SIM não durou muito seu sossego, oh pobre Kuchiki-Taichou.

A pequena bola cor de rosa se aproximou do capitão silenciosamente, e aproveitando que ele estava concentrado em sua leitura, e não tinha lhe percebido...Fechou as mãos como se tivesse segurando um microfone, aproximou ela do rosto e...

Desafinadamente começou, ao lado dele.

Bolinha: NANANANANA! -cantando- NANANANANANA

Byakuya: ...

Bolinha: NANANANANANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Byakuya tentou resistir bravamente a uma bola rosa cantando desafinadamente ao seu lado...MAS QUEM AGUENTA?

Byakuya: chire,senbozakura - falou o golpe com sua voz baixa e calma-

Fiz, fiz fiz fiz -barulho da bolinha sendo retalhada

Bolinha cor de rosa, volta inteira, COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL? boa pergunta caros leitores.

Bolinha: -se ajeita toda e volta a cantar- NANANANANANANANANANANANANANAANNA

Byakuya: ...

Bolinha: na...-faz pose- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Byakuya usa novamente seu golpe retalhando pela segunda vez a bolinha rosa.

Mas a bolinha rosa retorna mais uma vez e, -respira fundo- u.u depois da sexta vez consecutiva, retalhando a bolinha rosa...

FIZ FIZ FIZ FIZ

Byakuya desisti, dando apenas uma livrada com toda sua força na bolinha, e quando ela desmaia ele se retira do local \o/

Alguns minutos depois.

Bolinha: -acorda- Hun? O.o hun? -procurando Byakuya-

Então ela não acha o Capitão e parte para outra pessoa, encontrando logo à frente, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia: O.o o que diabos é isso? -cutuca bolinha-

Bolinha: \o/ wiiiii! -pega um microfone de verdade dessa vez-

Rukia: o-o Hein?

Bolinha: NANARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rukia: AHHHH! -tampa os ouvidos- - QUE COISA DESAFINADA DOS INFERNOS.

Bolinha: xD NANANANANANANANANANANANANA

Rukia espanca a bolinha, com toda sua ultra fúria e sai com seu Shunpou xD.

Alguns minutos depois...

Bolinha: i-i mimimimi! -vendo que Rukia não estava ali, resolveu ir em busca de outra viti...digo pessoa xD-

Então ela avista um ponto laranja logo a frente, e sai flutuando com toda sua flutuesa flutoante.

Ichigo: -tediando- -.-'

Bolinha: NHA NHA -surge-

Ploft - Bolinha se chocando com a cara de Ichigo

Brum - Ichigo caindo no chão com o choque da bolinha na cara.

Ichigo: ¬.¬ o que diabos é você?

Bolinha: \xD/ mimimimi! -pegando microfone-

Ichigo: -levanta a sombrancelha- What?

Bolinha: -respira fundo- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NANANANAAAAAAAAAA! NAAAAAAAAA NANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ichigo: WTF XO! -chuta espanca, esmaga, bate bolinha no chão, espanca mais um poco e arremessa ela longe-

Bolinha voando: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Ploft - Bolinha bate em alguém.

N/A: aeeeeeee minha primeira fic de bleach, me matem, me xinguem xD, façam o que quiser, MAS COMENTEM PELA MOR DE DEUS.

eu nunca mais vi bleach então me perdoe se algo não sair legal como personalidades, golpes e etc.

Quem será a proxima vitima da Bolinha? NÃO PERCA \O/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach não me pertence, Apesar q eu gostaria muito de ter o Hitsugaya xD! a Bolinha rosa me pertence e ninguém tasca ò.ó!

Eu to postando o segundo cap. mas não consegui um nome pra Bolinha / FIQUEM COM A FIC \O\!

No ultimo episodio de Bleach (Ohhh O.O Chantily com morango e chocolate -by Vane)

_Bolinha: -respira fundo- NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NANANANAAAAAAAAAA! NAAAAAAAAA NANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Ichigo: WTF XO! -chuta espanca, esmaga, bate bolinha no chão, espanca mais um poco e arremessa ela longe-_

_Bolinha voando: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_

_Ploft - Bolinha bate em alguém._

Bolinha: o.o Wi?

Hinamori: x-x Uah! -mais tonta do que ja era-

Bolinha: Wiiiiiiiiiii!

Hina: o.o Hun? -vê a bolinha- ç-ç Que kawaiiii!

Bolinha: \o\ Yupiiii!

Bolinha e Hinamori começam a dançar e cantar juntas -gota-

Hitsugaya passando por ali, vê algo rosa flutante flutuando e Hinamori dançando e cantando, diga-se de passagem uma cena muito assustadora o-o

Shiro: oó O que diabos é isso?

Hina: \o/ Shiro-kun

Shiro: Ò.Ó NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM! 

Hina: ç-ç' Uah gomen!

Bolinha: ¬¬ Wiii! -ploft no Shiro-

Sim a bolinha bateu no hitsugaya \o-o/ Salve-se quem puder -corre-

Shiro: ò.ó sua...bolinha...maldita!!!!

Bolinha:P muazh!

Hina: O-O Nãooo! não mata ela Shiro-kun!!!

Shiro: ò.ó Hyourinmaru.

Cena: Hinamori em transe xD, Shiro P da vida, e a bolinha rosa congelada muazh!

Algum tempo depois, onde Hitsugaya ainda discutia com Hinamori sobre ela não se introsar, dançar, cantar ou qualquer outra coisa com estranhos, principalmente bolas cor-de-rosas flutuantes. (quem é a criança agora? Muazh)

A bolinha se descongela

Bolinha: -gira, tirando os restos de gelo- Wiii ç-ç -tremendo de frio-

Hina: Ahhh ela volto o.o/

Shiro: ¬.¬ Essa bolinha tá me provocando.

Bolinha: oó Wei! You are Stupid xD

Shiro e Hina: ...

Vento passando

Bolinha: .-. wi?

Shiro: uú Hyourinmaru.

Bolinha: ç-ç -congelada com lágrimas xD-

Hina: i-i uaaah Shiro-kun.

Shiro: oó vamos Hinamori

Algum tempo depois a bolinha desperta, chateada que foi congelada D: . E ela sai flutuando por ai atrás de outra pessoa para brincar.

Até que ela esbarra em algo...ou melhor, Afunda em algo(?)

Matsumoto: Ops que que é isso o.o? -tira a bolinha do meio de suas melancias xD-

Bolinha: x-x Waaaah!

Matsu: o.o uah você é fofa

Bolinha: o.o...WIIIII! \o/

Ahen...Você consegue imagina matsumoto arrastando a bolinha para tomar sakê? Depois você consegue imaginar ambas extremamente bêbadas?

u-u pois é!

Mas alguém chega no estabelecimento, e vê as duas desgraças.

O que ele ira fazer? Sim é ELE! O que será que acontecerá com a bolinha?

Não perca o terceiro capitulo de Confusão oó/

N/A: AEEE MINHA GENTE MALS A DEMORA! eu me nas provas, to tendo 355 trabalhos pra fazer fora as recuperações ahen cof cof e meu anime também ta dando trabalho --'

AS reviews oó/:

Nya Tokiha: xD morre não -crise de riso?- ! Brigada por ler Nya-chan (asterisco)¬(asterisco xD)

Lien: UAAAH! NEE-CHAN -se joga- brigada brigada por ler 8D! não consegui um nome :/ mas pode deixa q eu vo pensa oó/!

Hith: XD yooo cunhada! Pq só eu pra fazer isso xD? só pq so doidin 8D? kissus -se joga-

Bom gente é isso, muito obrigada pra quem leu -acenando que nem boba-

_Faça a tia P-chan feliz, mande reviews, ate simples. _


End file.
